


Stealing From The Killer

by DarkAngel98



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Other, alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel98/pseuds/DarkAngel98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uuuuhhh, this was originally on wattpad, I have been wanting to post it in many other places for a very long time, the work is still incomplete, due to the fact that i always need co-writers to help me move it alone. Writing alone is so boring and gets me nowhere since i'm always distracted and forgetful.</p>
<p>So if anyone wants to take up the offer as my co-author/beta/helping fan/devoted follower that'd be great, like i need inspiration and help moving things along</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhhh, this was originally on wattpad, I have been wanting to post it in many other places for a very long time, the work is still incomplete, due to the fact that i always need co-writers to help me move it alone. Writing alone is so boring and gets me nowhere since i'm always distracted and forgetful.
> 
> So if anyone wants to take up the offer as my co-author/beta/helping fan/devoted follower that'd be great, like i need inspiration and help moving things along

Words: 254 Characters (without space): 1,139

*CONFRONTATION*

Karin's POV

"Hey Ichigo, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, what's up Karin?" Ichigo replied a little concerned. Ichigo was back for the weekend from his special school, he goes to a school called Seireitei,

and to be truthful, he's not going there because of his intellectual achievements, but rather due to his physical achievements, obviously.

Ichigo had received a track scholarship from the school, but he tries to make time to come visit on the weekends or whenever he was free from time to time.

"Um," I started uneasily, fiddling with my fingers as I glanced to the side, "I was wondering how much rooms are in your condo?" 

"Uh. . ." He thought for a moment. "About six bedrooms, if I remember correctly, why?" He squinted his eyes at me.

"Well, you know I'm quite smart, and I can go to any school...."

Ichigo interrupted before I could beat around the bushes a bit more, "Karin, where is this heading?"

"I got invited to go to Seireitei Academy and I need to live close to school and dad won't let me live alone." I explained at a quick pace, ready for Ichigo to blow, but what happened next surprised me.

"Okay, on one condition." He said with a hint of something that scared me.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"You have to be fine with living with 4 guys, all taller than you, I know how you hate being inferior to people."

My jaw dropped, "F-fo-four guys; all taller and bigger th-than me?"

"Mh-mm, so what's it going to be, yes or no?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Fine!"

"Okay, start packing, I'm coming back on Wednesday, so I'll stop by home. I'll pick you and your stuff up from school, got it? "

"Got it." It was Monday, so that means I have today to pack, tomorrow to pull out of school and Wednesday,I'm leaving. Wow, that was fast.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N : Later chapters will be longer.....

Can I just say, the picture on the side, or top, depending on where you're reading it from, is my ideal of living with 6 taller and bigger guys XD


	2. Awkward

Words: 254 Characters (without space): 1,139

*CONFRONTATION*

Karin's POV

"Hey Ichigo, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, what's up Karin?" Ichigo replied a little concerned. Ichigo was back for the weekend from his special school, he goes to a school called Seireitei,

and to be truthful, he's not going there because of his intellectual achievements, but rather due to his physical achievements, obviously.

Ichigo had received a track scholarship from the school, but he tries to make time to come visit on the weekends or whenever he was free from time to time.

"Um," I started uneasily, fiddling with my fingers as I glanced to the side, "I was wondering how much rooms are in your condo?" 

"Uh. . ." He thought for a moment. "About six bedrooms, if I remember correctly, why?" He squinted his eyes at me.

"Well, you know I'm quite smart, and I can go to any school...."

Ichigo interrupted before I could beat around the bushes a bit more, "Karin, where is this heading?"

"I got invited to go to Seireitei Academy and I need to live close to school and dad won't let me live alone." I explained at a quick pace, ready for Ichigo to blow, but what happened next surprised me.

"Okay, on one condition." He said with a hint of something that scared me.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"You have to be fine with living with 4 guys, all taller than you, I know how you hate being inferior to people."

My jaw dropped, "F-fo-four guys; all taller and bigger th-than me?"

"Mh-mm, so what's it going to be, yes or no?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Fine!"

"Okay, start packing, I'm coming back on Wednesday, so I'll stop by home. I'll pick you and your stuff up from school, got it? "

"Got it." It was Monday, so that means I have today to pack, tomorrow to pull out of school and Wednesday,I'm leaving. Wow, that was fast.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N : Later chapters will be longer.....

Can I just say, the picture on the side, or top, depending on where you're reading it from, is my ideal of living with 6 taller and bigger guys XD


	3. Introductions

Hope you enjoy (excuse the grammar errors at the end if any were made, I was in quite a rush.) VOTE/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/COMMENT! ^V^

=INTRODUCTIONS=

Karin's POV

"I'm about to put you down now" The white haired guy said gently. He has such flamboyant eyes, a brilliant icy turquoise with a hint of teal. In the car I didn't get to see the front of his face.

"Uhh, thanks" I replied

"You're welcome..." He responded

^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Ichigo opened the door, in followed the red head, next the white head. The blue headed guy stood by the door and waited, he then said with a smirk "Ladies first, right?" I nodded my head and cautiously walked inside watching him from the corner of my eye.

"Oh and by the way, cute sleeping face" His voice sent shivers down my back and gave me a peevish vibe. In the condo, the 4 guys were lined up; ready for the introductions.

"Karin, meet my friends" Ichigo pointed to the group of men, "The guy with blue hair is Grimmjow" "Hey" the said man reciprocated with a wink. "The red head is Renji" "Was-sup" Renji replied nudging his head towards me. "The guy with the freakish white hair is Toshiro" ".........." For a second our eyes met, so I quickly turned my head, "Well, I'm Karin" Awkward silence------

Reader's POV

All of a sudden a girly ringtone went off; everyone eyed Ichigo with a wtf face. "Orihime did it, I swear" he put his hand up in defense. "Mmm-hm" everyone said in harmony.

"Ugh! Toshiro, can you show her to her room?"

"......" Toshiro gestured for Karin to follow. "Hey, I could have shown her" Grimmjow said. "I got it" Toshiro replied with an indication of provocation.

'I know he's in our team, but I still don't trust him around Karin" Toshiro thought to himself.

"Come on...." Toshiro said with an inscrutable expression. "Okay" Karin followed Toshiro upstairs to the very end of the hall, there were 2 aisles. Her room was down the aisle with Grimmjow and Toshiro; she liked it because it was kind of isolated. Her room was in between Grimmjow and Toshiro.

Toshiro opened the door and showed her in. "This is your room" Toshiro said in a monotonous tone. "Thanks" Karin replied. "Need help with getting your stuff up here?" He asked with the same inscrutable expression. "Oh yeah, thanks"

Toshiro's POV

'I can't believe that Kurosaki and her are related'I thought. I was carrying the last box in when a book caught my eye; I picked it up and eyed her, "The Art of War?" I questioned with a hint of curiosity and astonishment "Yeah, I like weird books like that, don't judge me" She replied with a smirk.

"No, I've actually read this book, it's one of my favorites" I stated. "Cool, I'll let you borrow it sometimes. Now, I need to unpack" She said.

Karin's POV

Before I could walk over to open a box, I tripped 'Way to go Karin' my conscious said sarcastically. I shut my eyes waiting for the rough impact of the floor, but I never felt it. My eyes flew open to see icy blue ones filled with......concern?

We only noticed how close our faces were when a voice yelled " Toshiro, what are you doing to my sister?!" We quickly separated, me forcing down a blush, which was an unsuccessful attempt. I looked over to Toshiro to see him glaring at Ichigo, but why?

Suddenly Toshiro spoke up, "I was helping her unpack" Looking as bored as usual "Really, I didn't know helping her unpack meant kissing her" Ichigo snorted matter-of-factly.

"We didn't kiss" I said frantically. "And if we would have kissed, what would you have done?" He asked with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"I would have....." he was cut off by the previous ringtone, I raised my eyebrow with a smirk "Ughh" Ichigo grumbled walking out of my room. With that noted, we resumed unpacking my stuff. 'What was that about? Why was I mad about Kurosaki interrupting us? And why, of all hell, did I ask what if we did kiss?!" Toshiro asked himself in wonder.

It was about an hour until my room was done. Toshiro went back to his room, while I went to find Ichigo. I found him sleeping on the couch 'Idiot,' I thought 'how can you be wide awake one second and then be knocked out the next.'

I walked back to my room; shutting my door as I pulled out my phone to text Yuzu that I had safely arrived. She replied with a great and told me I needed to rest because I had a long trip, I agreed with her and told her that I'd talk to her later. Not seconds later after the message was sent did I fall asleep.

~1 hour later~

I woke up to the smell of burning.....food? I rushed out of bed, following the horrid smell down stairs to the kitchen to find Renji trying to cook while the other three were on the couch watching T.V.

"Move out of the way" I told Renji. "You know how to cook?" He asked raising a brow. "Yes, matter of fact, I do know how to cook, not burnt like you" I retorted.

Renji just chuckled and moved out of my way.

Reader's POV

Karin moved in, grabbing the pot and tossed the burnt 'food' into the bin. She turned down the heat on the stove and took out two fresh skillets; she placed both on each hot pan and went to the fridge; grabbing some eggs, milk, butter and pancake batter. She then went to the pantry to get the needed salt and pepper.

Then cracking an egg on the first skillet; repeating the same action for 3 more eggs. She grabbed a spatula to flip the egg, adding salt and pepper, and then left it to sit and cook thoroughly.

Noticing the alluring aroma of the first ever edible food in the household, the three boys, whom had paid no mind to the events of kitchen, turned around with astonishment to see Karin cooking in the kitchen. As though they couldn't comprehend what was seen, they returned back to the flashing colors of the television.

~15 minutes later~

Karin had finally finished cooking; eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "There you go, breakfast for dinner" She stated before placing herself on the deserted couch. Grimmjow and Ichigo were the first to jump up with excitement to finally be able to eat an edible meal, while Toshiro followed behind slowly to grab something to eat as well.

Karin watched as the men talked about something she couldn't comprehend, and then suddenly they all looked at her with raised brows. Karin stared back at them in the same behavior, then Renji asked "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"There's not enough room at the table" Karin stated with the shrug of her shoulder. "Then we'll come in there" Ichigo stated back while fixing Karin a plate of food and sat next to her on the couch, the three other men followed suit sitting on the other couch chatting about anything. Until suddenly Ichigo stated "Hey Karin, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well now that i think about it, I'm going to sleep, 'night!" Karin got up, heading to her room to do her nightly routines and placed on some pajamas before actually going to bed.

~Next Morning~

Karin woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She got up to do her morning routines. She put on a black female muscle shirt that read "NEVER-MIND" on it, under that was a white tank top, with black ripped jeans that was held in place with a belt that had white and black studs on it. As she walked out her room she completed her outfit by pulling on some white/black vans.

Karin's POV

I turned around the corner and hit a wall-wait no, a chest? I slowly looked up to see Grimmjow with a notorious smirk plastered onto his face. His chest was extremely hard. "What are you made out of, bricks?" I asked, quite astonished "No, but thanks for the compliment" He knowingly smirked, an agitated groaned escaped through my throat in response to his smart remark. I surveyed his clothing choice; sky blue muscle shirt, black jeans and gray Adidas that had sky blue lines.

I stood back and tried -keyword tried- to get passed him, but he put his arm in the way of my only escape route of the hallway, he sighed "You know we could just stay home together, wouldn't you like that instead?" he inquired "You would love that, wouldn't you?" I keenly quizzed "Yeah, I would love that." He replied in a sly manner.

"Well, newsflash. Not. Even. In. Your. Dreams" I gritted out with my own smirk. I was certain I saw a slight chance of anger and shock come across his facial features, but was quickly replaced with his previous smirk, " You never know, one day you might change your mind for the better" He gestured to himself, as if the heavenly bodies heard my prayers, he finally left with a wink in my direction. I shook my head with pure discomfort before resuming my journey towards the kitchen.

When I got there I saw Toshiro eating a bowl of cereal with one hand and kept the other occupied with his phone. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that had the letter 'X' created from one pistol overlapping the other, white jeans and white/black Jordans. I'm guessing he noticed me by the way he had slowly lifted his gaze in my direction, looking dead straight at me. Out of embarrassment; I quickly turned around to fix myself a bowl and sat down at the table with him.

I tried to avoid any eye contact, at all possible, but it had become difficult with how he had continued to stare at me. I ineffectively tried to hide the blush, that had began growing across my face, by casting the direction of my head downward. But he had already noticed, he was close to saying something until Ichigo came down, and man did he look worn out. "Hey guys, *cough cough* yeah I'm kinda sick, so I'm not going today. " Ichigo announced in a hoarse tone.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to get to school?" I questioned. "That's what I was coming to tell you about, Toshiro is driving you to school today. you ok with that?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as if awaiting for an answer "Yeah, sure I'm okay with that" before Ichigo could walk back to the safety of his own room upstairs I asked, "Who's going to show me around the school, if you're to sick to even go?" By the time Ichigo was even able to utter a sound, Toshiro spoke up "I'll show her around."

That bewildered me, but as if on cue, Grimmjow and Renji entered the kitchen "Hey, I wanted to show her around" stated Renji, faking a pout. "Yeah, I wanted to show her too. Also, what are you her boyfriend or something? " Grimmjow gave a sneerful smirk directed to Toshiro. I was to give him a witty comeback, before an overly protective psychotic brother of mine answered "Of course not........right?" he asked with twitching eyes "No, he's not my boyfriend" I answered. "Okay, now hurry up and get to school" Ichigo told me.

I noticed Toshiro leaning on the wall, his eyes closed as he scowled with his keys in his hand, I'm guessing that's his way of say 'hurry the hell up', so I grabbed hold of my bag and followed him out yhe door to see a sleek silver Mustang qt with a teal race back stripes. I stared at the car in awe, then Toshiro spoke up with, to my amazement, a........ smirk "Are you going to get in?" "Y-yeah" I said opening the door, to see a black leather interior with teal accents, it also had silver dragons going up the spine and the skull of the dragon ended at the head of the seat.

I put my bag in first then stepped in closing the door behind, I then saw Toshiro enter the car putting his backpack in the back seats then shut the door behind him and started the car. He did all of this with a plastered scowl on his face, I'm starting to think its a permanent thing like my brother's face. I just couldn't get over the fact that he had such gravity defying hair, I came to realize how I had been staring when he chuckled "What?" I asked "Nothing, its just you're staring pretty hard" "Am not" I grumbled out from embarrassment "Okay" He said.

I couldn't help but wonder why he was so different when it's just the two of us, meanwhile he seems like a cold-blooded 'ice king' to others. "Why do I keep acting like this around her?" Toshiro wondered.

I look to see a golden lanyard around the rear-view mirror, I remember that Grimmjow and Renji happened to have silver ones. "Hey, why is it that Grimmjow and Renji have silver lanyards, meanwhile you have gold?" I quizzed with pure wholesome curiosity. "I'm one of the top 4 intellectual guy in the school. I hold the 12th grade spot, the other spots are held by a 10th, 11th, and 9th grader, but it's only guys; it has only been guys for years...." He replied with his infamous scowl.

"Huh, only guys, that's kind of sexist. I wonder if he's a sexist that believes girls are to be beneath him, if he was, I would........" My thoughts were interrupted when i noticed we had finally reached our destination; the school. Well here goes nothing


	4. Part A: New Girl

This chapter, both A & B, is comprehensively pledged / dedicated to @MikiMikan for being our first supporter/follower

^_^_^_^_^=_=_=_♥_=_=_=^_^_^_^_^NEW^_^_^_^_^=_=_=_♥_=_=_=^_^_^_^_^

Karin's POV

Toshiro parked his car; putting on his lanyard, grabbing his bag Toshiro looked over in my direction asking "Ready?"

"Yeah...." I replied copying his similar procedure of grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car. When we stepped out it felt as though I was in one of those movie when there's that one spotlight on the arrival of the main characters; all attention were on us, then Grimmjow and Renji popped up and we started walking towards the school.

Personally, yeah I know. I was a cheerleader and everything, but I still crush under a lot of attention. I heard a bunch of comments coming from all directions as we walked on.

"Who's that walking next to 3 of the Fantasy Four?"

"Probably another member from the stalky groups."

"Hey, hottie at 2-o-Clock"

"DAMN, dat ass doe!" The last 2 comments made me blush with embarrassment, but the first 2 agitated me. Just as I was about to go off on them from pure aggravation, Toshiro leaned over in over "Just ignore it." in a husky tone into my ear, causing me to shiver in......pleasure?

Ignoring that thought, I followed the others as we finally made it to our destination; the front office. There we were met with a young lady, I'm guessing who was probably in her early 30s, and she looked sweet......oh I almost forgot that saying: Never ever judge a book by its cover.

She looked up shooting me a glare before speaking in a firm and demanding tone, "Hurry and state your business."

"Ummm, well, I'm the new student and I need my schedule." I said awkwardly rubbing my neck due to her demanding glare.

"State your name."

"Kurosaki, Karin." She rapidly typed away onto her computer before opening her drawer pulling out my schedule to hand it to me. She then stood up from her desk to go and retrieve my ID from the higher leveling cabinet. "Here, congratulations" she said with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"What for?" I quizzed with a puzzled demeanor. To answer my question, she pulled out a golden lanyard; my jaws drop into an oval looking shape. "First female student body, in 10 years, also a 9th grader at that" After finally gaining my composer, I slowly reached for the lanyard as though it'd disappear for a touch, "Okay, thanks"

"Now, let us show you around school." Grimmjow boasted "Yeah, but Toshiro will have to show you around and tell the privileges about being in the golden lanyard section." Renji beamed, I turned to a bored Toshiro. I guess he got the memo, but what he said next surprised me, "Hn" he grunted, I knew he was sexist. "I'm going to the restroom" Just as he was about to stroll off he turned around with a demanding stare "Don't move" When he was fully out of view, I turned around to come face to face with a smirking Grimmjow and an invisible Renji, "Ummm, where's Renji?" I cautiously quizzed.

Personally I don't like being left alone with Grimmjow, something about him seemed off setting; "He had to go to class" "Oh" was all I could muster under weird circumstances

~~~~~~~~~~~~Awkward silence~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooo, how about that weather?" I tried to break the silence that was starting to make me want to hit my head against the wall. "Karin, are you single?" The question through me off track causing a blush to creep along my cheek; "Why do you want to know?" I asked in a suspicious tune, "Just wondering is all." He shrugged as a weird glint skipped along his eyes, or was I just seeing things?

"Well then, yes I am single." It was at this point I realized he was getting closer than needed, so I began descending at each of his advancing steps, and ended up, smart me, in an empty classroom with a population of two; little Red Riding Hood, me and the Big Bad Wolf, Grimmjow. Where is that huntsman when you need him!?

"Why?" He questioned, "What do you mean 'why'?" I was still taking small steps back due to his forwarding advancement and found myself hitting into the corners of the classroom wall, Yeah smart going Karin my conscious bickered. "I mean, you're so....." He trailed as he bit the corner of his bottom lip, "So?" "Hot." He finished off as he placed his muscle toned arms on either side of my head blocking any means of escape from me, at this my face turned into a new shade of crimson.

"Ummm, thanks for the compliment, bit we have to go, because Toshiro told us to stay out there," I pointed at the door, "but we're not there so it could be-!" I was cut off by something rough and wet, that's when I realized we were kissing!

Before I could push him away, he pulled back with a plastered triumphant smirk, placing his index finger on to he lips he whispered, "We shouldn't tell Ichigo about this." He winked at me before strutting away out the room.

I may have seemed un-phased just standing there, but in my head I'm going crazy

WHAT THE HECK!

Toshiro's POV

I had to get out of there immediately. I can't believe she is in the special section with me, don't get me wrong; I love that we have two free periods together.

When walking back from the restroom, I was met with an empty hallway. I began to worry immediately because most likely Karin is alone with Grimmjow, ughhh what could that bastard be doing to her right now.

Karin's POV

In the middle of walking out of the classroom, I'm pushed back into it by what looked like a huge piece of bubblegum. "Hide me!"

What?

"Umm. Who are you?" I asked the bubblegum "Duh, I'm Yachiru!" The bubbl- I mean- Yachiru beamed "Why am I hiding you?" I quizzed "My dad is looking for me; I made fun of his eye patch and something else I cannot tell you because of the government." "What?" now I'm just plain confused "Well, I've got to go because he just passed by. Remember me by the way, wanna know why?"

"Why?" I'm getting a feeling that all I'm going to get out of a conversation with this girl is a lot of 'Why's "Because if you don't I'll stalk you 'til you do" She replied with a crazy grin. Okay, I've come to a conclusion, this girl is a psycho. "I know what you're thinking 'I'm a psycho', but I'm not, I'm a lunatic. Okay, bye now!" She clarified as she left the classroom waving frantically in my direction. "Okay, she's crazy" I let out with a sigh.

I started quickly walked out of the classroom to avoid being forced back in by any blue or bubblegum haired people, I then dropped my lanyard, don't know how, but I did. In the mid of picking it up a shadow was cast over me, I could tell this person was tall due to their long legs. Ever so slowly raising my eyes to see who the person was, I was met with an annoyed Toshiro,

"Ohh, funny seeing here..." I started to awkwardly scratching the back of my neck as his scowl deepened, "Didn't I tell you to stay put, where were you?" He demanded in his firm monotone voice "In the classroom over there..." I pointed in the direction of the classroom I had just existed, "Why were you in there?" Ohh man, I have to come up with something, "My legs were killing me, so I went to sit down." I gave out a weak grin, nice one Karin I praised myself, but I could see he clearly wasn't convinced.

"Okay, fine." Thank goodness he played along, "C'mon, let's go. I'll drop you off to your first period; I'll pick you up after class, okay?" He looked dead straight at my eyes, as though I'd help me register what he was saying, "Okay" I replied

"What class do you have first?"

"Biochemistry."

"Okay, let's get going to Mr. Whatshisname class." I silently snickered to myself as he began picking up both of our book bags off the ground, and started walking in the direction of what I'm thinking is my first period. After realizing he was already walking off without me, I speed my pace to catch up with him. Within minutes we had arrived to my class.

Everyone's eyes were immediately darted into our direction on our entrance of the room, "Hello, Mr. Hitsugaya, and who might this lovely young woman with you be?" The pinked haired man asked. Whoa is it just me or do all the people in this school have unnaturally colorful hair. "This is your new student, Kurosaki Karin" Toshiro replied bluntly, "Oh yes, I almost forgot about that, well hello, I'm Mr. Granz" he smiled as he expanded his hand for a friendly greeting "Hi, I'm Karin" I said; he was shaking my hand for quite a long time.

"Okay, you can take a seat right over there." He pointed to the second to last row, "Okay" I gave a small nod-bow before walking to my seat. "And Mr. Hitsugaya, you must be getting to class, before you become later than you already are." Mr. Granz stated out the obvious to Toshiro, "I'm well aware of my tardiness, Mr. Granz," he replied, emotionless, with a small glare," Don't forget; I'm picking you up after class." He gave me a quick glance before beginning to head out of the classroom, "Okay" I said.

It was then that I noticed a couple of glares were being directed in my direction from the female population of the classroom, "Okay class, say bye to Mr. Hitsugaya." "Byeeeeee Hitsugaya" almost all the girls flirtatiously said in union, a spark of anger shot up in me at this. I don't know why though......I'm not jealous or something, am I?

$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT xD


	5. Part B: Specially Privileged Room

Srry for the wicked long wait. -_-"

Listening to: Antix (hip-hop)- Hands Up, The Killers- Mr. Brightside, Trouble Maker- Trouble Maker, Karmin- Acapella (memorized the whole thing! Booyah for this Bromigo gal), Lady Gaga- Monster, Pentatonix- Draft Punk, Queens- We Will Rock You, Tablo- Bad (have my man babies, oh great and wise Tablo!), Cage The Elephant- Ain't No Rest For the Wicked, T-ara- I'm So Bad, Mayday Parade- Get Up

Yes bro, it takes me more than about 10+ songs to edit/add to/&-or correct these chapters and a couple days/weeks, because I'm a lazy old lyco (Lunatic + Psychopath) killer living in a teenage girl's body. I'm awesome! You're awesome! Yay for us crazy and rebellious bros, gals, sis, and guys!

I'm sorry if their names confuse you, I'm trying to write it like they do in Japan or something: last name than first name

Warning: Awkwardness and a bit, bit, of ooc (out of character-ness)^-^"

ENJOY ^^

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:=:=:=:=:=::+:+:+:+:+:

Karin's POV

I walked back to my given seat, just as Mr. Granz resumed teaching. I began wonder why Toshiro would want to walk me to class, sure it was nice, but a person of his 'character' doesn't seem to have that type of 'helpful' personality. My thoughts were broken by the shrieking of the school bell, informing all the student body that they were to report to their next period class.

I was called back by Mr. Granz in the middle of walking out of the classroom. "Uh, yes, you called?" I asked out of genuine curiosity, seriously what could I've possibly done on my first day?

"Well Karin, I know you are in the special program, and you get the privilege of having free periods and can go to any class you want, why don't you come to mine?" He offered.

Okay that's not creepy at all, I sarcastically thought, "Umm, well thanks for the offer, I'll think about it." I gave my most none suspicious smile before turning around to try and leave, before he could stop me again, seriously the guy had 'pedo bear to be' written all over him.

I walked out to come to face with Toshiro leaning against the wall fidgeting with his phone; his illustrious lackluster of an expression plastered onto his profile. It wasn't until his voice broke through the oddly peaceful silence of the hallway, that I'd noticed I was staring.

"Are you ready?" He asked in an humdrum tone, not once did he look up to meet my gaze. "Yeah." I let out with an unnoticeable sigh.

"Okay, let's go." He advised leaning off of the wall; putting his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

Mighty fine jeans, if I don't say so, shows off his- whoa whoa Karen, focus! You are not one of those weird fan-girls, no offence fan-girls of the world I scolded myself for even having that mind process.

He looked at me for a split second, before taking my bag from my hold and began walking.

I wonder why he keeps holding my bag, I shrug at the thought with a small grin, at least I don't have to worry about carrying my stuff everywhere.

I looked down at my schedule at hand to see what period I had next 《homeroom》"Um, Toshiro?" I poked at his back. Without a glance back he gave me his signature grunt 'Hn' to affirm that I had hold of his attention, " We just pasted my homeroom, ya know?" I pointed out looking back at the class room as we continued on,

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He stated matter-of-factually, still not looking back. "Why?" I childishly quizzed as I trailed out the 'y'.

For a second I thought I saw him give out a smirk at the corner of his lips, but just as it appeared it vanished just as fast;

going back to, what I'm starting to guess is, his natural scowl, before speaking again, "You're not supposed to go to homeroom; you're in the golden, or as some may call it, the special program. We go to specialized rooms instead, you comprehend?" He let out a low sigh

"Oh," I plainly said, before fully confirming, "yeah, a special room. I knew that" I grumbled out the last part, earning a questioning glance from him,

"What?" He questioned, "Nothing, nothing at all" I grinned waving it off quickly

There was a long pause between us, "okay"

We walked for a few more minutes until we were in-front of a pair of wooden double doors with golden handles, Toshiro was first in motion as he opened the door. I gasped at the sightful manifestations before me, it was amazing-no- marvelous, prodigious, awesome, perplex, the list could go on.

There were sofas, food bars, a coffee table, a Ping Pong table, three functional arcade games, mini library in the far end corner of the room, two flat screen TVs placed on both ends of the room, an Xbox kinect/Live, Xbox 360, and a Play Station 4. When they said 'special privileges' they weren't kidding.

"Are you coming in any time soon?" Toshiro asked, oddly both amused and annoyed at my motionless astonishment. "Y-yes. Yes, I am" I stammered 《smartly》trying to come to focus with reality again as I walked through the doorway,

I sat down on the nearest couch. Soon followed by Toshiro placing our bags onto the coffee table that was only a few feet in front of us. He looked as though he was going to say something, but two guys came in interrupting him with their chattering. They seemed a couple inches taller than Toshiro, Man this school is brimming with high structured men;

The first one was slim and lean he had a somewhat short dirty blonde hair, with just a sum covering his face and had on sunglasses, he also had a turquoise marking on his right cheek 《a tattoo?》

The other one was slender, yet had his fair share of muscle, has fairly shoulder length messy ebony hair and pale pearled skin that brought out his stunning deep forest green eyes that reminder me of a cat, he also had teal lines, tattoos I'm guessing, which descended from the lower part of his eyes.

They stopped chatting and stared dumbfounded when their eyes landed on me. The black haired one was first to speak, "Oh goodness," He gave out an irritated sigh shaking his her, "another group-y girl"

Okay that just offended me, "Excuse me?" I gave out in shock as I clenched and unclenched my hands trying to avoid using my fists on the first day of school that is, I was about to say something else, but thankfully Toshiro cut in, "Guys, she's not a group-y." he pointed out, not all that into it.

They both looked at him like he had grown two heads, "Then, what is she?" the blonde one pointed at me as though I was some kind of disaster experiment that couldn't be identified.

Jackass

"She is the one filling the 9th grader spot for the special program. " he retorted a little annoyed, both men looked agaped and in awed, "But, she's a girl." The blonde stated the obvious taking off his glasses, revealing hazel brown irises. His statement still angered me 《a lot》" What's that suppose to mean, huh? Girls cant be smarter than guys, or something?" He hushed himself when he came in view of my glare, this time it was the ebony haired guy's turn to speak up,

"Hey, that glare looks mighty familiar, it looks like-" I cut him off,

" Kurosaki Ichigo's"

"Yeah, his." he agreed

"Well, makes sense, he's my brother and all." Their jaws dropped at that bit of information, "Kurosaki has a sister?!" they said in astonished unison, the blackette was about to add on but was rudely cut off my an annoyed Toshiro.

"Okay, you know everything, end of conversation. Now."

"Cranky much" I muttered under my breath with a false whistle.

"What did you say?" his words daggered at me as though they were poisonous venom, "N-no-nothing at a-all...." I replied without a hint of hesitation 《lie》 lifting my hands up in defense I felt two beads of sweat form on my forehead.

"Okay then, we should introduce ourselves." beamed the blonde holding out his hand, "I'm Lindocruz Tesla, pleasure to meet you Karen." grabbing hold of my right hand he placed a small peck on the back side. Okay, it's official, I'm marking him as the creepy playboy, "And I'm Cifer Ulquiorra" With that he nodded his head and strolled pass us, with Tesla following close behind him.

I turned around to catch Toshiro glaring daggers at the back of Tesla's head, don't get me wrong or anything: Toshiro is probably known for appearing to give unintentional glares, but the way he directed it to Tesla seemed like he was doing it on purpose.

"Um, Toshiro?" I asked trying to snap him out of it, "Are you o-" I tried reaching out to him, but retreated my hand when he cut me off, "Yeah" he declared in his bored tone immediately, "Okay, just making sure." An awkward silence fell before us until Toshiro thankfully broke it, "You have any homework you wanna do?"

"Uh..." I trailed off pondering for a moment, " Yeah, from Biochemistry, since that's the only class I've had so far." I replied "Oh." Was all I got in reply. I pulled out my book just as Toshiro was pulling out his, that's when I noticed, " hey you have Biochemistry too; I thought you'd be ahead of me?" I questioned,

"I do have accelerated class, just not this one, because this is the highest the school goes, since it is a college course after all." He replied in a matter-of-factually tone. "Wow..." was all I could manage at first, "Well, then you wanna work together or something?" I hesitantly asked as I fondled with my hands that hand been clasped together on top of the textbook, he was quiet for a few minutes making me regret even bring it up. I was about to give him a 'nevermind' he spoke out a bored reply, "Sure, what was your topic today?"

★30 minutes of complicated studying later☆

I had finally finished my Biochemistry homework, thank goodness Toshiro was helping me, because that stuff was outrageously confusing, but I guess he's just that good.

I was currently on my way to next period, Statistics, aka math. Personally I love math, it's one of my favorite subjects, but I'm still not a big fan of S.C.H.O.O.L, aka Six+ Cruel Hours Of Our Lives, and listening to teachers yapping nonstop all day. Toshiro, once again, happened to be walking me to class, and as before all the girls were glaring daggers at me, but in all honesty I don't give a two flyin' shit, excuse my french.

When we finally arrived, Toshiro walked me in, at my arrival I come in view of a tan skinned woman with chartreuse eyes, auricomous eyelashes, a messy short flaxen hair which held three inter-knit locks, and stood at the height of what I'm guessing is 175cm (5ft.9in.) She looked young, come to think of it, both her and Mr. Granz look pretty young for teachers.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a fairly serious, yet oddly kind tone "Hello, I'm your Statistics teacher, Miss Harribel" she formally introduced herself, leaning up against her desk she crossed her arms over her chest eyeing me before speaking again, " Take any seat available to your liking." with that she got up from her previous position and resumed writing on the black board.

Wow, they still have those in this day and age?!

With that in mind, I turned to Toshiro, "Okay then, I guess I'll see you after class." I said it more as a statement rather than a question. In response, Toshiro only gave me a small nod before heading out to his own class, just as I went to find a seat for myself.

Toshiro's POV

I have to talk to the others now, it doesn't matter if I skip class, but the others aren't.......the brightest in a box.

I'll just go to the special rooms for now to relax.

Within minutes, I arrived at the nearest special privileged room, just before I was able to relax into the cushion that had been beckoning me forth my phone vibrated, flashing an unknown number,

but as I read the message I was able to trace it to the culprit automatically, 'I know what you have, and I'm pretty sure we both know how important she is' The text read, yeah I know who this is.

Ichimaru Gin, my uncle

★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤★¤

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnn

A/N: Thanks for all the reads! Peace out Dudes!

Reminder:

★READ IT★

○●○●○●○

♡♡VOTE IT♡♡

●○●○●○●○

★★★FAN IT★★★

○●○●○●○●○

♡♡♡♡COMMENT IT♡♡♡♡

●○●○●○●○●○

★★★★★BOOK IT★★★★★

○●○●○●○●○●○

¤¤¤¤¤&¤¤¤¤¤

●○●○●○●○●○●○

♡♡♡♡♡♡LOVE IT♡♡♡♡♡♡

You Know The Deal ;}

**Author's Note:**

> Later works will be longer and better thought out 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, have a nice day~!


End file.
